


A Jakehoon drabble

by That1multistan



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Heeseung is a good hyung to Jake, I'm Sorry, Jake is obsessed with snapbacks, Jake's hair deserves rights, Jungwon is cute, K/Seon who is a better parent, M/M, Soft Jakehoon, Sunghoon burns them, Ta-Ki is honest, This fic is an excuse for me to call Jake pretty 1000 times, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1multistan/pseuds/That1multistan
Summary: Jake wakes up one day to find out that Sunghoon has burnt down all his snapbacks and chaos and maybe love ensues.
Relationships: Jake (I-LAND)/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	A Jakehoon drabble

It felt like a nightmare. Jake couldn't believe this was happening. All of his precious snapbacks were gone. GONE GONE GONE. "I don't know which one of you bitches has done this but you will pay! Do you understand me? YOU WILL PAY!" he shouted as he stormed into the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast. "What are you on about now?" Jungwon asked as everyone stared at him with similar looks of confusion. 

All except one person who was smirking while eating his cereal. "Sunghoon what did you to to my snapbacks?" Jake said angrily. " Look outside honey" Sunghoon replied winking. Jake and Heeseung looked outside the window to see the charred remains of what used to be Jake's prized snapback collection. Jake almost fainted but Heeseung caught him in time. "He's gonna kill you" Jungwon proudly stated as everyone stared at Sunghoon in awe and shock. 

"Any boy who wears snapbacks is a fuckboy I don't make the rules" he said shrugging, ignoring the death glares he was being given by Jake. "It's not like your bald and need to cover your hair anyway, you have perfectly nice hair."  
"Your way of flirting is weird hyung" Ta-Ki observed. "HOW IS BURNING MY ENTIRE SNAPBACK COLLECTION FLIRTING!" Jake shouted as Sunghoon laughed his iconic AHAHAHA laugh.  
"We were all getting fed up of them anyway Jake" Jay said as Jake gave him a look, "Not you too Jay, we're American-Australian bros you can't betray me like this- I have no one" Jake said dramatically.  
"Its okay, you have me, your favorite hyung" Heeseung replied while glaring at Sunghoon.  
"It wasn't nice of you to do that to Jake, Sunghoon apologize" Seon tried to calm things down.

"No, it needed to be done and I'm proud of what I did" Sunghoon said defiantly as Jake lunged at him only barely being stopped by Heeseung and K. "I'll kill you!" Jake screeched.  
"All of this just for a couple of stupid hats. Even K hyung raised me better than that- Seon hyung clearly didn't do a good job, first with Geonu and now Jake" Ta-Ki said as K smiled approvingly at his son.  
"EXcUsE mE?" Seon shouted and at this point everyone was shouting at each other and throwing things around and Jake looked at Sunghoon trying to glare at him but it soon turned unknowingly into a smile as he noticed for the first time, just how pretty sunghoon was. And Sunghoon now felt bad so he offered his hand to Jake so they could go outside and talk things out and they sat down outside together, away from the chaos and arguing happening inside about parenting skills or the lack of them.

Sunghoon was the first to speak, " I'm sorry for taking things too far, I just think you're really really beautiful and your hair is one of my favourite things about you. It's always being covered by those silly snapbacks, I mean you really look like a fuckboy and I hate it when those girls keep fawning over you, it makes me feel jealous, but in a bro way" Sunghoon explained as he totally didn't blush at calling Jake beautiful and admitting he feels jealous of Jake talking to girls.  
It took Jake a while to get over Sunghoon calling him beautiful and he didn't blush after realizing he had zoned out looking into Sunghoon's eyes for a whole minute. " I like you" Jake blurted out as time seemed to stop. "In a bro way" he added "me too" Sunghoon said pretending he did not feel disappointed at all. And as they cuddled and as the others took photos of them being cute together (for blackmail purposes) it didn't matter if their relationship evolved from being two bros to more as long as they were always together.

( "I love happy endings" Heeseung sobbed from the background. "It's so unfair, if I did that Jake would murder me and aren't we supposed to be the we bare bares trio now I feel lonely" Jay grumbled. "I did raise Jake well after all" Seon said smirking at K as K rolled his eyes, "I did a better job with Ta-Ki" )

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this mess follow me on twitter i need more eggies  
> @lizloveswooseok


End file.
